Waiting On A Woman
by Kuro Tenka
Summary: The elusive Hyuuga Hinata has finally agreed to go out with the heart throb Sasuke Uchiha. But before they can even make it to their date - Sasuke must meet the parents. But will he know them when he sees them? Sasu/Hina Set in present day.


**This is set in modern day, I really hope you all like this as much as my other one-shots!**

_Lyrics_

"Talking"

'_**Thinking'**_

Waiting On A Woman

Sasuke was excited though he sure as hell didn't show it outwardly. He had a date today with the most beautiful woman in all of Konoha, the elusive goddess. He was the first to get a date with her in over a year due to a bad break up. He hadn't been among the party that had kicked her ex's ass, but he gave them the financial backing they needed to pull it off without getting caught.

_Sitting on a bench at West Town Mall _

He took a seat on one of the petrified benches at the entrance to the mall and kicked his feet back. She had said she would be shopping with her friends earlier and so she would meet him outside and they could catch lunch. She was about five minutes late and he huffed slightly but it didn't break his mood.

_He sat down in his overalls and asked me_

A man sat down and glanced over at him. He was dressed in a button up and slacks but it looked very natural on him and Sasuke had a feeling this man was never casual.

"_You waiting on a woman?_" He asked.

_I nodded yeah and said, "How about you?"_

_He said "Son since nineteen fifty-two I've been waiting on a woman."_ He shook his head and I realized he was joking – he couldn't possibly be that old – he was exaggerating.

_"When I picked her up for our first date I told her I'd be there at eight and she came down the stairs at eight-thirty"_ He spat with near disgust but followed up almost playfully. "_She said I'm sorry that I took so long didn't like a thing that I tried on."_ He waved his hand and Sasuke could suddenly picture his new girlfriend doing the same with a bashful smile painting her lips. "_But let me tell you son she sure looked pretty."_ He winked at Sasuke and he found an amused smile tugging at the edges of his mouth. _  
"Yeah she'll take her time but I don't mind waiting on a woman"_ He finished balefully.

Normally Sasuke wouldn't indulge in conversations with strangers but this guy was funny and Sasuke could only imagine how many times the poor guy had found himself waiting here. He briefly entertained the thought that it was bound to be much the same as he in future.

_He said "The wedding took a year to plan you talk about an anxious man, I was nervous."_ He put his head briefly on his palm and Sasuke chuckled._ "Waiting on a woman."_ He muttered before he lifted his head to face him._  
_

_And then he nudged my arm like old men do  
And said,_

"_I'll say this about the honeymoon, it was worth it waiting on a woman."_ Sasuke grinned at this last comment and the man was smiling right along with him. "Hiashi, by the way, nice to meet you."

"Sasuke, pleasure," He responded._  
_

A few minutes of silence passed before Hiashi started to talk again. "_And I don't guess we've been anywhere she hasn't made us late I swear. Sometimes she does it just 'cause she can do it."_ Hiashi's smile was almost proud and Sasuke thought it was funny the man would wear such an expression. _"Boy it's just a fact of life it'll be the same with your young wife."_ He said in response to his badly concealed laughter and he blushed._ "Might as well go on and get used to it. She'll take her time 'cause you don't mind waiting on a woman"_ Sasuke glanced away and the man laughed at him, he turned back angrily._  
_  
"_I've read somewhere statistics show the man's always the first to go and that makes sense 'cause I know she won't be ready"_ He rolled his eyes and Sasuke found his anger quite suddenly gone as he continued to listen._ "So when it finally comes my time and I get to the other side I'll find myself a bench, if they've got any." _He leaned back and his head fell to rest by the neck against the hard wood._ "I hope she takes her time, 'cause I don't mind waiting on a woman."_ His voice was rueful.__

"Honey, take your time, cause I don't mind waiting on a woman." This was almost whispered and had Sasuke not been paying attention he wouldn't have heard it.

"Sasuke! Sorry to keep you waiting – damn I'm almost twenty minutes late – aren't I?" Sasuke turned and rose happily as she came into view. She ran up to him and jumped, Sasuke caught her in his arms and kissed her while spinning before putting Hinata down. "I got a little caught up and totally spaced the time, gomen. Well since I'm so late we should really get gooo – " Hinata trailed off and she was looking at something over Sasuke's shoulder.

Turning Sasuke saw Hiashi whose eyes had all but popped out of his head and he was bright red with anger. Hinata giggled meekly before whispering softly, "Hi daddy."

'_**Oh shit'**_

"Dear there you are! I'm sorry I took so long – " The woman that had been talking and running toward the furious man sitting on the bench abruptly stopped doing everything and froze.

"Mom, f-fancy seeing you here," Hinata bit her lip a little anxiously.

'_**Fuck'**_ Thought Sasuke, _**'You've got to be kidding me.'**_

"Mom, dad…this is my boyfriend, Sasuke." After saying this she proceeded to hide behind him and he was forced to stand there under the gaze of two dangerous looking parents.

**Well I hope you liked it! I had fun writing this and it had been floating around in my head for some time. I would love it if you would review and tell me what you think, ;) .**

**Your Fucked Up Authoress, Kuro Tenka.**


End file.
